Deliberating
by DreamingCerulean
Summary: Luke knew better than anyone that the hardest choices were the most important ones. When it came to Kronos and their rebellion, he knew he had to be there to see it through. But that plan wouldn't work anymore. It couldn't work anymore. Short one-shot.


**A/N: Hello! Here's another one-shot for you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Deliberating - Submitted by EllaAnnieGrace**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The world was unfair.

This was a fact that Luke had known since before he could remember. It was a fact that had hidden alongside him in the dark closet as he tried to avoid his mother's episodes. It was a fact that was displayed in the disapproving and disgusted faces of random strangers of the places that he and Thalia, and later Annabeth, found themselves struggling to survive in. It was a fact that trailed down his face in the form of a scar that marked him out as a failure.

In this world, Luke had figured out, the weakest were destroyed, and the strongest floated above gracefully, fully aware of the suffering from below but uncaring and indifferent.

It was this rage and frustration over the fact that led him to the edge. His first meeting with Kronos through a dream was a moment that would never fade from his mind. Kronos had whispered to Luke of the change he could bring, and of the thousands of lives that would never face the unfairness of the gods, and of the power he could wield to level the gods to where they truly belonged.

He knew before he had pledged his allegiance that Kronos was lying. It was the way of those seeking power. To gain power was to earn the trust of the hurting, and use them as fuel to propel oneself to higher standing. Once there, ignoring the voices of the people was easy. That was the way of the world.

Even so, Luke had allied to the rebellion with intent. As long as he remained second in command, he could still lay claim to the power given to him, and remind Kronos of the promises he made. If Kronos rejected him, the army would rebel against Kronos.

It was then that Kronos pulled out a trick that Luke had been unable to see coming.

He wanted… He wanted to take over Luke's body and create a physical form.

There was no way for him to win here. To refuse would be to refuse the rebellion, and to refuse all of the work he had done for the future. To accept would be to give up his position as an overseer of what Kronos would do with his power.

Kronos was not without explanation. He claimed that this would give the rebellion a better advantage, it would create an enemy that the gods couldn't touch with both Luke's swords skills and the immortal power of Kronos.

But Luke knew the real reasons behind it. Kronos had seen Luke's true feelings towards the movement, and was doing what he could to prevent Luke from being a future hindrance. This would be his end. If he did it, he wouldn't see the rebellion through, and Kronos would break his promise without a second thought. Yet if he didn't do it, Kronos would destroy him for not listening, and the rebellion would take a different cause that only ensured the rule of Kronos.

Kronos didn't care that the gods were unfair, and that the movement was to take down a terrible reign of the weak willed. Kronos only wanted power, and he saw that the best way to do so was to build an army of those who had faced the injustices of the gods.

Luke had only wanted the bringing of a better world. That was the cause he had supported since he was first exposed to the harshness of the current one. This was the solution he had found, and the only path he could continue upon.

To refuse Kronos, or to refuse the rebellion would be a loss of any chance he had to change the current universe.

He couldn't stop now. There was a chance that Kronos would listen, or perhaps the gods would be inspired by the failure of this rebellion, or a future rebellion would return justice to the people.

He had no choice but to follow the path he had chosen.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! I love to read them!**

 **~DreamingCerulean**

 **Published: January 3rd, 2019**


End file.
